narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Inuzuka
is a chūnin from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan, as well as an excellent and respected veterinary medical-nin. Her canine companions are ninken triplets: the Three Haimaru Brothers. Background In the anime, Hana entered the Academy at the same time and shared a class with Izumi, Itachi, Saisu Kamano, and Maruten, under the tutelage of Daikoku Funeno. She was not yet accompanied by her ninken at that time.Naruto Shippūden episode 452 Personality Hana is quite affectionate to her little brother as well as her dogs. Compared to her family, she is more laid-back and more even-tempered, although she still at times lives up to her clan's feral demeanour, and is more than willing to fight to defend her village. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Hana is fiercely loyal to her family, and appears to be very close to her brother Kiba. It is obvious that she possesses a very sharp and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine. Hana is a very loving individual, who has been seen looking after Kiba and the house while their mother Tsume was away on missions. However, despite being a gifted veterinarian, Hana is shown to be less skilled in domestic pursuits, as her mending of Naruto Uzumaki's bitten pants left something to be desired, resembling sutures more than sewing. Appearance Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as "nose"). She wears a brace on her left wrist, bracelets on her right hand as well as bandages and usually wears the beige Konoha medic uniform when on duty in the village, and during battle wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. Hana also noticeably has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having slit-like eyes, or wild, shaggy hair. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard uniform of the Konoha-nin and the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces. As a child, she wore light-brown clothes with white fur around the collar and a grey sash around her waist. Abilities Inuzuka Clan Abilities As an Inuzuka, Hana fights in collaboration with her beloved companions, the Three Haimaru Brothers. She is seemingly well versed in her clan's techniques, and can use the Four Legs Technique, which forms the basis of all of her clan's attacks, with great skill. This was attested to during the Fourth Shinobi World War when she used the Fang Rotating Fang — a technique where instead of rotating (as in the Fang Passing Fang technique), she and her ninken roll at high speeds and is able to shred the enemy to pieces. Like the members of her clan, she is also a skilled tracker employing her enhanced sense of smell to detect and track her target. This was seen in the anime, when she was given the mission to track down Akamaru who was sick and administer medicine to him. Medical Ninjutsu Hana is a medical-nin; a field which requires excellent chakra control and a great wealth of knowledge. She specialises in veterinary medicine and has proven herself to be a talented medical-nin, as she was able to heal Akamaru who was severely injured during his and Kiba's encounter with Sakon and Ukon on their mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Part I Chūnin Exams In the anime, it was revealed that prior to the start of the invasion, Hana, along with the Haimaru Brothers, and another shinobi were assigned to investigate rumours of a disturbance in part of the village. While heading towards the area, they came across Kabuto Yakushi, who she advised to head home after learning that he was not aware of the situation.Naruto: Shippūden episode 307 Konoha Crush During the Konoha Crush, Hana aided her mother in defending Konoha from the invading Otogakure and Sunagakure ninja alongside their ninken partners the Three Haimaru Brothers and Kuromaru respectively. In the anime, she was later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his loss. Sasuke Recovery Mission She was seen again following Kiba's battle with Sakon and Ukon, tending to Akamaru's injuries and assuring Kiba that he would be fine. Akamaru Monitoring Mission In the anime, Akamaru contracted a disease from a biological weapon which causes him to become feral at night. Hana, along with the veterinarians at the hospital, were tasked with curing him. The hospital was unable to complete its treatment of the disease before Kiba broke Akamaru out, unwilling to trust the other doctors with Akamaru's care. Hana was given a cure made by Konoha medic ninja for a gambled cure with a 50/50 success/fail rate. Hana and her ninken were assigned by Tsunade to inject it into Akamaru before his condition became irreversible and with help from Kiba, Naruto, and her dogs, were able to cure him. Part II Pain's Assault In the anime, Tsume stated that Hana was taking care of the other nin-dogs during Pain's invasion. Later after Naruto's defeat of Pain, she appears alongside the other villagers celebrating his victory. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Hana is then seen in the Allied Shinobi Forces as a member of the Fifth Division. She scolds Kiba, for treating the war like a game. Mifune sends her with other members of the Fifth Division to backup Kitsuchi's division after being informed that they had found the enemy travelling underground. When the White Zetsu Army is unearthed by Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi, she attacks the clones along with her brother using the Fang Rotating Fang technique. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Hana can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * Hana either means or . * According to the databook(s): ** Hana is always eager to study. ** Hana's favourite food is tsukune. References de:Hana Inuzuka es:Hana Inuzuka pl:Hana Inuzuka